The subject of this invention is utilized in the steam cycle of a nuclear power plant. The heat exchangers in moisture separator and reheaters have, typically, employed a U-tube bundle for each stage of reheat. The aforementioned has given rise to problems of mal-distribution of the heating medium (steam) inside the tubes and instability of flow as well as binding of the tubes in the vicinity of the U-bend. These problems have been mitigated by elaborate and costly schemes affecting manufacturing cost as well as operating cost. The arrangement of various components through which cycle steam flows has been subject to uncontrolled or excessive pressure loss of a parasitic nature. The current invention effectively claims to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems by accommodating a means to optimize the physical arrangements of drying and reheating cycle steam.